when we're sixtyfore
by Groovy82
Summary: Mike/Fi at sixty-fore, inspired by the Beatles song, when I'm sixty-fore.


AN; Inspired by the Beatles song, when I'm sixty-fore. Don't own this song on the band who sings it, nor do I own burn notice.

When We're Sixty-fore.

It was a warm sunny day in Miami, but with a cool breeze. Fiona Westen walked out of the house-she shared with Michael, her husband of twenty-five years. She leaned on the porch railing looking out into the front lawn- remembering the day they moved in, Michael joking about all that heavy lifting causing him to not make it to tomorrow.

She chuckled at that memory. They moved in a week after getting married, nine months later Tanya was born, three years after that Mark came a long. She couldn't help thinking about how difficult both pregnancies had been, and how well both her kids had grown.

Mark was a senior at NYU, studying to be a teacher. Tanya had gotten married right out of high school, and was a stay-at home mom, but she worked part-time doing day care. Fi more then Michael had been pleased when their kids had chosen different paths then their parents. Fi loved her life and wouldn't trade it for all the C4 in the world.

Fi jumped when she felt arms wrap around her, but smiled when she realized it was Michael. She leaned back letting her head rest on his chest. Michael was still burned but only recently was able to leave Miami, so they were celebrating by spending a week in Hawaii fore their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. He stopped trying to get back in after the whole Simon fiasco.

"Tanya just called." Michael said kissing the top of his wife's head, Fi had just tied her hair brown that morning and it was still damp from the shower. "Fi, why do you keep dieing your hair?"

She turned in his arms and glared at him, even at sixty-fore she could still kick his ass. However all she did was wrap her arms around his neck, and run her fingers threw his now gray hair. "Men look sexier with gray hair, but women just look old."

"Fiona Westen, you're just as beautiful as you were back in Dublin." He said using his Irish accent, he used when he was Michael McBride.

"Michael, stop sucking up and tell me what our daughter wanted." She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Just wanted to say her, Luck, and the kids would be here at two."

"That's wonderful." She smiled up at him. "It will be nice to have everyone here before we go on a vacation that doesn't take place in a Miami hotel."

"The kids loved our family vacations." Michael said defensively. "Besides you guys got to go to Disney world a few years ago."

"That was twenty years ago." Fi said. "Oh and did you know that's when I found, your mom and Sam were dating?"

"Don't remind me, I still can't believe you and athe kids thought it was cool."

Fi let go and Michael and sat on the porch railing. She knew complaining was stupid, but Fi couldn't help it. The trip was fun-Mark and Tanya loved it, and so did Sam and Maddie. It was Fiona who hated it because Michael wasn't there with them. Thinking about that vacation made Fi think about Maddie, and how much she loved her grandkids. She remembered how much she enjoyed spending time with them. Especially when Sam, Fi, and Michael were off on a job.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Fi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her son calling her, as he walked up to the porch.

"Hey Honey, how was your trip?" Fi asked while she hugged her son.

"It was boring I'm glad to be home."

"Me too." Michael said. "You can help me clean the grill, before everyone gets hear."

"Ok fine." Mark said as both men walked around the back of the house.

Fi left the porch and headed back inside, to finish getting ready. As Fi placed the beer in the ice chest, Tanya, Luck, and the kids walked threw the door. She bent and out-stretched her arms, waiting for her grandkids to run to her. When they did Fi gave them a great big hug, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Grandma, can I go with you and Grandpa to Hawhyee?" Sam, Tanya's two-year old asked. Fi and Michael had been shocked, but also please when their daughter named her son after their friend, Sam Axe. He was Tanya's favorite person in the world, and Sam loved her like a daughter, he passed away three years ago.

Fi smiled a him, and said. "It's Hawaii. And not this time, it's Grandma and Grandpa's second honeymoon."

"Ok." He said then ran outside.

"Hey mom." Fi stood and hugged her daughter, while Kathy hung on her lag. "Come on sweetie let Grandma carry out the ice chest, you come with me."

"Ok." The little girl said as Fi picked up the ice chest.

Later that night after everyone left, and Fi and Mike were laying in bed. Fiona turned to her husband and ran a hand over his chest, then kissed him on the lips. Michael wrapped an arm around Fi's waist pulling her closer to him, he smiled up at her. They made love until they both became tired, then they lay in each other's arms.

"Good night, Fi." Michael said..

"Good night, Michael, I love you." Fi kissed him one last time before rolling over and falling asleep.


End file.
